Tree of life
by heelsandarrows
Summary: Derek, the teacher in training, gets kidnapped and Stiles and his friends look for him. Sets in the world of Harry Potter, but with characters from Teen Wolf. Sterek, Allydia, Scisaac, Malira.


Chapter 1

''MR STILINSKI?!'', Mr Hale shoutet. Peter Hale, not Derek Hale. Unfortunately.

''May I have your attention please?''

Stiles, a wizard student at Hogwarts who was in his last semester, masaged his temples and nodded, rolling his eyes.

''Sure.''

His best friends Allison and Scott caught up on him in the hallway, Allison babbeling exitedly about sirens and Scott put a hand on his shoulder to exchange a worried look.

''Is there something wrong Stiles? You seem really... weird.''

Stiles looked up at Scott, while Allison tried to figure out, where their dorm was now, since the rooms' locations always changed and it could be hard to keep up with it.

''Yeah, I'm fine, Scott. I'm just distracted, that's all.''

Allison kept looking for the dorms and suddenly a bright smile plastered across her face, when she saw a drawing of a siren.

''Why would you be distracted?''

Stiles started counting his steps. A nervous habit.

One... two... three... four.

The wood under their feet made cracking sounds with every single step they took.

''I feel lonely.''

Pause. Seven... eight... nine.

He continued: ''You know, since you've got your werewolf boyfriend Isaac and Allison keeps hiking in the woods to shoot her arrows. Though it's dangerous, if I may add that.''

Allison acted as if she hadn't heard that and instead she kept gazing at the painting of the siren, who was mesmerizing. Not like the selkies, which were another kind of merpeople, but not nearly as beautiful as the sirens.

''You know, you could do stuff with me and Isaac'', Scott suggested, but Stiles knew, that Scott would apreciate to be left alone with Isaac, so he responded: ''Please not! I hate that guy! Like, why does he wear a scarf all the time?! He's so weird!''

''You want to come with me?'', Scott asked, when he saw his boyfriend.

They were out in the woods and it was already dawning, that's why they had to hurry, if Scott didn't want to get caught outside at night with his boyfriend. Especially by Mr Hale.

''Where are we going?'', Isaac asked, stopping infront of Scott and looking down at him.

''I need to get a new broom for Quiddit-'', Scott tried to reply, but he got interrupted, when Isaac suddenly kissed him passionately and he couldn't help but laugh against Isaac's lips.

''What? Why are you laughing?'', Isaac asked confused, but smiling. Their lips were still only inches away from the others', their breaths warm and moist in the freezy air.

''You just cut me off'', Scott complained playfully.

''Oh, I'm sorry, but I got distracted by your lips.''

Scott wanted to flirt back, when Isaac's eyes suddenly grew wide and he put a finger on Scott's mouth, claws out.

''I think heard something'', Isaac murmured, before slowly walking into the direction of the noise.

''Well, usually if someone says something like that, they start running _away_ from it.''

They both held their breaths and they froze, just like the ground was frozen. They were really close to it now as suddenly-

 _Crack._

Scott stamped onto a branch and his heart stopped for a few seconds.

 _'Do. Not. Move. Do not move, Scott.'_

What if that thing they had heard was dangerous? Maybe the giant squid? They were close to the lake.

But the squid would have been louder. Whatever there was had to be smaller or at least less loud.

Stiles was walking across the hallways again, when Derek Hale, Peter Hale's nephew and their teacher in training, ran right into him, the stapple of books he'd been carrying falling to the ground and Stiles just looked at Derek in awe.

''I... I'm sorry'', he mumbled and Derek laughed, scratching his head nervously, not able to form any words at all.

''Well'', Derek tried to cover his nervousness ,''that's really cliche.''

Stiles blushed and responded jokingly: ''Isn't that what they say in movies about love?''

Derek blushed and scratched his head even more and Stiles wanted to burry himself, as he realised, what he had just said.

Derek rushed to cast a spell, that made to books fly safely back into his arms and he already wanted to walk away into the dark and forget, what just happened, when he stopped, looked to the ground and said: ''Yeah, that's what they say.''

And then he went away, leaving a confused Stiles.

Scott was in his bed, thinking about what had happened in the woods.

Isaac had suddenly taken his hand and they had been running back to Hogwarts, but Isaac hadn't said a word.

And Scott just couldn't seem to figure out, what that thing at the lake had been. Maybe a nymph wandering around, scaring the devil out of them? And then he fell asleep, after making a note to himself to kill that thing for rubbing his only chance to buy a new broom.

Stiles dreamt about Derek that night.

 _They were in Derek's bedroom and talking about nothing important, but yet every word he spoke seemed beautiful._

 _''I can wait, Derek. I could wait an eternity, as long as I know we'll be together.''_

 _Derek leaned against a wall and sighed._

 _''I can't promise that. Our lifes as wizards are dangerous and many quests are ahead of us, Stiles. I don't want to promise anything like that, when I'm not sure, we'll survive. But I promise you, I'll do anything I can in order to protect you.''_

 _''Alright. I think I can't ask for more at the moment. But at least kiss me.''_

 _Derek smiled and reached for Stiles, his eyes glowing in the dark._

 _It felt like Stiles was standing on clouds, when their lips met and he cupped Derek's cheeks with his hands, feeling his beard scratch his hands and Derek tasting like the mint gumms he always chewed in these dreams._

''STILES! Stiles wake up!'', Allison shouted, her hands squeezing Stiles' shoulders as she shook him awake.

''Derek Hale is gone.''


End file.
